La Pluie Fera Pousser les Fleurs
by MissFiyerabaMeponineSherlock
Summary: Éponine est morte et Marius visite sa tombe. Marius/Éponine


**Bonjour tout le monde, voici un Marius/Éponine fanfiction. Je pense que c'est triste que il n'y ont pas beaucoup des fanfictions en français pour Les Misérables. Une grande partie des fanfictions du Les Mis en français était écriver par moi et c'est très bizarre parce que je ne suis pas encore couramment le français. **

**Désistement: Je ne posséde pas des droites du Les Misérables ou les caractères.**

«La pluie fera pousser...» Ces avaient été les derniers mots qu'Éponine a dit. Elle n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase. Marius avait lui regardé. Elle avait morte.

«Les fleurs...» il avait chuchoté, finissant leur chanson. «Mon Dieu, 'Ponine.» il avait murmuré. Éponine avait été la première morte à la barricade, mais elle n'était la dernière. «Adieu, ma chère Éponine.» Marius avait murmuré avec les larmes dans ses yeux.

Maintenant, quand Marius a visité sa grave, il a se rendu qu'elle avait été corriger. Il y ont été beaucoup des fleurs dans le cimetière, entre les graves des révolutionnaires. Marius les regarda avec l'expression d'un chiot perdu.

«J'étais supposé mourir.» Les larmes ont formé dans les yeux verts du Marius. «Mes amis, je suis désolé que je vive et vous êtes morts.» leur dit-il. Il regarda vers la tombe d'Éponine. «Éponine, mon amie, c'est ma faute que tu es morte! Je suis désolé...» il a chuchoté. «Mon amie fidèle, je voudrais que tu sois en vie... Oh 'Ponine! Je pense que j'étais amoureuse de toi! Mais... mais tu es morte... c'est ma faute! Tu m'as sauvé, la balle que tu as pris pour moi... Je t'aime, 'Ponine, et je suis désolé. Je serai avec vous bientôt...»

Marius marcha vers la Seine. Il a regardé à l'eau. Il a murmuré une petite priérè et il a sauté dans la Seine. l'eau était froide, sombre et perfide. Marius a expiré tout de son haleine. L'obscurité a volé sur lui.

Quand il a ouvert ses yeux, il a été dans une place très légère. Les autres lui observèrent. Une femme jeune et belle lui approcha. Ses cheveux étaient longues et étaient la couleur du chocolat. Ses yeux étaient noisette en couleur et ils ont teni la chaleur d'un feu en decembre. Elle a lui donné un grand sourire. Marius a souri.

«Éponine.» il a lui dit. Les deux ont embrassé. «Oh 'Ponine, je suis très désolé–» Éponine ne le laissa pas finir. Elle arrêta sa phrase par un baiser. Souffle de Marius a attelé dans son gosier, mais il a lui rendi son baiser avec une passion aveugle.

«Nous vous attendîmes, Marius.»Éponine a dit. Marius regarda vers les autres. Ils étaient les révolutionnaries.

«Nous sûmes que tu nous aies joint.»Enjolras a dit. Les autres révolutionnaires ont lui souri. Marius a souri encore. Éponine lui regarda.

«Et Cosette?» elle demanda, soudainement nerveuse.

«Oh 'Ponine, je ne l'aime pas. C'est vous que j'aime. Je t'aime, 'Ponine.» Marius a lui dit. Il a lui donné un baiser. Éponine a souri et elle a rendu le baiser. «Sommes-nous en paradis?» Marius leur demanda.

«Oui,» Joly a dit, «je pense que nous sommes en paradis.» Puis, il a souri. «C'est tellement propre ici!» il a s'exclaimé. Les autres ont gémi.

«Hypocondrique.» Courfeyrac a toussé. Ils ont tous–sans Joly–ri.

«Je n'aime pas les germes...» Joly a murmuré, «C'est normale, non?»

«Pas du degré que tu le prends.» Grantaire a dit avec un rire fort. Joly fronça les sourcils.

«Aw, pauvre Joly!» Éponine a dit et a causé plusieurs du rire.

«Marius?» Enjolras a demandé après un moment.

«Oui?» Marius a répondu.

«Firent les peuples se soulever?»

«Non...» Marius a dit avec in soupir. «Mais... je pense que... je pense qu'ils se souleveront, pas maintenant, mais bientôt.» Enjolras a souri.

Et, mon lecteur cher, il a été juste. Les peuples se souleveront.

_À la volonté du peuple dont on n'étouffe jamais la voix_

_Et dont le chant renaît toujours et dont le chant renaît déjà_

_Nous voulons que la lumière déchire le masque de la nuit_

_Pour illuminer notre terre et changer la vie_

_Il viendra le jour glorieux où dans sa marche vers l'idéal_

_L'homme ira vers le progrès du mal au bien du faux au vrai_

_Un rêve peut mourir mais on n'enterre jamais l'avenir_

_Joignez-vous à la croisade de ceux qui croient au genre humain_

_Pour une seule barricade qui tombe cent autres se lèveront demain_

_À la volonté du peuple un tambour chante dans le lointain_

_Il vient annoncer le grand jour et c'est pour demain_

**Alors, aimiez-vous? S'il vous plaît laissez votre avis.**


End file.
